oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Life
This article covers the quest; see Creature Creation for the basement area. ::This article has a quick guide, which can be found here. '''Tower of Life' is the 120th quest. Details Walkthrough Obtaining the Builder's outfit * Begin the quest by heading to the Tower of Life south of East Ardougne, just southwest of the Necromancer' s Tower. Do not confuse this tower with a Druid Tower NORTH of Ardougne. Talk to Effigy. He will tell you speak to Bonafido if you want to help. ** It is just southwest of Fairy ring DJP * Talk to Bonafido - if you can convince him you're a builder by getting the outfit he will let you into the tower. You need a hard hat, some scruffy trousers, a good top, and some hard boots. Talk to other builders to get them. * Talk to Black Eye to get a hard hat and answer his three questions. Here are the questions and answers: # How many nails does it take to make a rocking chair? -- 3 Nails # What takes 3 planks, 3 cloth and 3 nails to make, and help remove light from a room -- Torn curtains # I like fish and I want to put some in my garden, but I need a special water feature. What materials would I require? - 10 clay pieces * Talk to Gummy and ask for pants, he says he lost a pair of trousers around the tower, just search the plants (the ones southeast of the tower) to find the Builder's trousers. * Talk to "The Guns", who wants a beer. Go and buy a beer for 2 coins at The Flying Horse pub in northwest East Ardougne or the pub at the Fight Arena or Yanille and return, give him the beer and he will give you his shirt. * Finally, talk to "No fingers" and pickpocket him when he refuses to give you the boots. * Once you've acquired all the items, you must answer some questions from Bonafido for him to grant you entry to the tower. The answers are: # You've plenty of work to do, but you need a drink fast - what do you go for? - Tea # Now, let's hear you whistle! - Whistle for attention # What's a good sign that you need to repair your trowsers? - Your legs are getting a bit cold # What do you do if you cut your finger? - Carry on, it'll fix itself. * After answering these questions, you are allowed to enter the tower. Fixing Up the Tower * A pressure machine, a pipe system, and a strange cage at the top need to be finished. A hammer and saw (or crystal saw) are needed to fix machines. * All the required items are on the ground floor in crates. Search these as required. Each crate gives the same item; search again to get more or if you get nothing the first time. Pressure Machine First Floor Items Needed: * 4 Coloured Balls * 3 Metal Sheets * 4 Valve Wheels Turn each wheel left until the ball plugs the hole, then once plugged turn wheel to right until pipe is filled with water. It will say it is fixed in text window. Two wheels need the lever down to operate. Pipe Machine Second Floor Items Needed: * 6 Rivets * 4 MetalPipes * 5 Pipe rings. You will need to solve a rather simple puzzle similar to a jigsaw. As soon as you put a pipe in the correct location it will lock in place. You only have to rotate the largest piece, the rest are the correct orientation when you start. Caged Area Third Floor Items needed: * 5 Metal bars * 4 Bottles of Binding fluid Clicking the horizontal or vertical button will make a bar appear. It can increase in size by using the + sign. The bars start off at size one once selected. Click "place bar" and it will go in. If it disappears, redo the steps with the next size up. The Homunculus * Once all three machines are properly fixed then you must go to the ground level and talk to Effigy. He will be delighted that you've finished and ask you to join him at the top of the tower with the other alchemists. * Go back up to the top of the tower and see a long cut-scene where the Homunculus is brought to life. * Go back to the base of the tower and talk to Effigy, then return back to the top of the tower to confront the Homunculus. You now need to push the Homunculus' mind towards magic or logic. All multiple-choice answers are either magical, logical or neither. You need to push the bar at the top of the screen either to fully magical or fully logical, once done, the Homunculus will be ok. It does not matter if you push the Homunculus's mind towards magic or logic, the outcome will be the same. There are 14 questions. Choosing a Magical answer moves the arrow to the left, a Logical answer moves the arrow to the right, and a Neither answer does not move the arrow. If you don't move the arrow all the way to one end, then the questions repeat. Likewise, you could finish before all the questions are asked. * How can I make fire appear at my fingertips? ** Logic - Get some logs and a tinderbox. ** Magic - With the aid of 5 fire runes. ** Neither - That's impossible! No one can do that! * How do dragons breathe fire? ** Neither - Not too sure, I've never seen it happen. ** Magic - With the help of the magical dragonstones! ** Logic - By ignition of gas in their belly as they exhale. * What do people do, day-in, day-out? ** Magic - Runecraft, enchant jewellery, perform alchemy. ** Neither - Eat, sleep, nothing that exciting. ** Logic - Fletching, Crafting, Smithing. * What could I do with unwanted bones? ** Logic - Bury them. ** Neither - I'd like to think you would be carrying bones around. ** Magic - Turn them into bananas or peaches! * What's the best way to travel? ** Neither - I'm not really much of a traveller, sorry. ** Logic - Run, run as fast as you can. ** Magic - Depends where you are headed, but teleport spells are a safe bet. * I hear people whisper of potions... ** Magic - Yes, you can make magic potions to boost your skills. ** Logic - People mix together ingredients in vials. The nutrients will help you. ** Neither - Yes, liquid-filled vials. Big deal. * How are rune stones created? ** Magic - By harnessing the power of the gods! ** Neither - Never seen one personally. ** Logic - Take a rune stone to an altar and use a talisman. * Can people move things with the power of the mind? ** Neither - Perhaps. I've never seen it myself, though. ** Magic - Yep, you can use the Telekinetic Grab spell. ** Logic - Sure. Use your brain to tell someone to move it! * How can I possibly exist? ** Magic - Through the power of alchemy. ** Neither - It's beyond me! ** Logic - It's a simple case of combining materials. * Explain those flashing sparks that scared the alchemists. ** Magic - You have special powers - no surprise seeing how you were created. ** Logic - Coincidence - there is a lot of loose metal around. ** Neither - Yeah, they were cool! Nice one. * I want to learn more - what should I study? ** Logic - Try some Mining followed by Smithing. ** Magic - How about Magic and Runecrafting? ** Neither - That's up to you; depends on what you find interesting. * If I reach out far enough I can grab the sun. ** Logic - Don't be silly! You'd get burnt! ** Magic - Can't see why not, anything is possible. ** Neither - Well the sun is not actually there, it's where it used to be! * Am I a creature of magic or a creature of logic? ** Logic - Everything has a reason, even if you don't know what it is. ** Neither - Probably a bit of both. ** Magic - Your very existence speaks of mystical forces. * Which do you believe in? ** Magic - Magic. ** Neither - I'm too laid back to really care, mate. ** Logic - Logic. * Once more, return to the ground floor, talk to Effigy and the Homunculus will appear and scare off the alchemists. The Homunculus will speak with you again and tell you to meet him in the basement of the tower. * You will be granted access to the dungeon. Go into the dungeon and talk to the Homunculus once more to complete the quest. Reward * 2 Quest points * 1000 Construction experience * 500 Crafting experience * 500 Thieving experience * Access to Creature Creation * Builder's costume Music * Creature Cruelty * Magic, Magic, Magic * Work, Work, Work Trivia and more * When you are talking to The Guns about his beer, you misspell "beer" as "bear". * When you get any builders' clothing item, a message appears: "Try the beckon emote while wearing an item of builders' clothing!" It will be different and you can hear the whistling. * Bonafido states - "Hahaha, don't be a plonka!" which is a variation of the term plonker. It's a British and Australian derogatory slang for a very stupid person. Made popular in the British TV sitcom "Only Fools and Horses" (1981-1996, 2001-2003) in which the main character Derek "Del Boy" Trotter often referred to his daft brother Rodney as "a right plonker". ** More Plonka trivia at http://plonka.us/PlonkaTrivia.html * The Homunculus of alchemy were created by combining parts of different animals to create a hybrid. * Upon examining some floating vials, the player receives the message "Oh, oh, oh, it's magic!", a reference to the song Magic. * When talking with Gummy, the player says "Ah, come on. You know you want to give me free stuff." And when talking to 'Currency' the Alchemist, the player says "Hi Currency. Got any spare cash? ... Newbie! * After the long cut-scene with the Homunculus brought to life and after talking with Effigy, the player quotes Mum saying experience teaches fools which is a old Latin quote - experientia docet stultos. * If you talk to Effigy again before going up the tower again, you'll say I swear you'll get a knuckle sandwich sometime soon if you don't shut up. Urban Dictionary gives several different definitions for knuckle sandwich. * After the quest, the room north of Homunculus in the basement has an interactive light floor which turns blue when you walk on it. Like the disco dance floor in Saturday Night Fever or more like the music video Billie Jean. * The Guns, builder weightlifter, counts up to 10,000; then 10,004? 10,283? 23,330? Bah! Start over! * In the 3rd Chaos Elemental letter (Postbag letter number 15), the elemental states; "In the basement of the tower of life you'll find the homunculus; he's crossing a lobster with a jubbly! A spider with a sardine! A newt with a rooster!" The Chaos Elemental always hints to future updates, and the statement above refers directly to the Tower of Life quest. * On the forums, this quest is often referred to as showing Jagex giving newbs more updates. * The satchels, a reward from this quest, are actually fairly useless and were created by Jagex to test out a new kind of scripting, where what is being stored is in the players database instead of the main game. External links * Official RuneScape Wiki - Tower of Life (Members) Category:Quests